1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera of the type in which a lock is provided for assuring that the next shot is removed in response to actuation of a shutter release and, more particularly, to improvements that, even if the lock accidentally releases as the camera slips through the user's hands and is subject to shock when being carried about, the next shot can be taken properly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, cameras have the problem that, for example, when the user drops his camera, it often happens that the latching of the shutter is taken off accidentally opens the shutter despite the fact that no shutter release has been actuated. The conventional mechanism for latching the shutter is provided with a capability of locking the shutter so as not to open accidentally. Because the prior known locking devices are constructed in the form of a mechanical member such as a pawl lever arranged to be taken out of locking engagement manually as when a shutter release is actuated, they are very susceptible to shock or the like.
An attempt has been made to prevent such accidental actuation of the shutter release by increasing the holding force of the latch mechanism in combination with the use of a magnet which is able to generate a sufficient electromagnetic force as to release this latch mechanism. However, this calls for a large increase in the rigidity of the constituent parts and leads to a problem of increasing their size and cost.